¿Enmendar?
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Varian lleva una semana en prisión, esta listo para salir, pero antes recibe la visita de la dama de compañia para hablar esperando cambiar su opinión acerca de sus acciones y intentar reparar sus errores.


**Y aquí está la pequeña historia que tenía planeada desde hace un tiempo después de ver el final de la primera temporada.**

… … … … … … … … **... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Era exactamente el mismo escenario, todo parecía repetirse, una y otra vez.

-¡Papá!- gritó mientras el ámbar lo rodeaba.

Intento acercarse pero la imagen de él parecía alejarse cada vez que intentaba acercarse.

-¡Retrocede!- le advirtió.

Una vez que logro estar junto a él, una vez más la roca ámbar lo había rodeado por completo, golpeo la roca con sus manos varias veces, nada sucedió. Retrocedió un poco y toco el ámbar de nuevo, pero al hacerlo este comenzó a fracturarse, pero no para liberarlo sino para romperse en pequeños pedazos.

-¡No!...- se agacho inmediatamente intentando levantarlos y pronto sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, continuo gritando y sollozando. Hasta que todo pareció oscurecerse poco a poco.

… … … … … … … …

Abrió sus ojos de repente y se levantó con brusquedad, sobresaltando más al pequeño mapache. Se sentó con cuidado en cuanto noto donde estaba, se tallo con dificultad sus ojos y recargo su frente en sus manos, respiro profundamente hasta que logro calmarse, Rudiger se sentó junto a él para intentar consolarlo.

El sólo respiro varias veces intentando calmarse y hubiera seguido así, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Con esos gritos incluso podrías despertar a todo el castillo- se burló la ladrona; que se encontraba al lado de la celda de enfrente.

-Muy graciosa, Caine- contesto de mal humor mientras se paraba de la vieja cama para acercarse a los barrotes de la celda y mirarla; también se encontraba recargada en los barrotes- ¿Cómo salió el trato?

-No habrá nada de qué preocuparse… esta hecho sólo necesita la señal ¿Tienes un día en específico?

-Aun no, lo tendré pronto- comentó mientras se adentraba de nuevo en su celda intentando cortar la conversación.

-¿Sabes? Una vez afuera tal vez quieras unirte, tus habilidades serian útiles chico y tienes el mismo odio por Corona que tengo yo, encajarías bien- hablo colocándose en su cama.

-En este momento no busco un trabajo, aun debo hacer algo… así que no puedo.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano cambiaras de opinión chico, todos los hacen-finalizó mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando descansar.

El alquimista sólo se sentó con Rudiger al lado suyo, no podía dormir así que sólo intentaría ordenar ideas o al menos eso estaba por hacer antes de que escuchara pasos y luego escuchara voces cerca de la puerta que conducía a otro pasillo.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- comento la pelirroja.

-¿Nuevo prisionero?- pregunto el adolescente con un tono aburrido.

La mujer estaba por responderle pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando así ambos en silencio hasta que los pasos comenzaron a escucharse. Varian sólo se mantuvo alerta y permaneció sentado, acariciando ligeramente el lomo del pequeño animal.

-Déjennos-hablo la pelinegra, inmediatamente el chico reconoció la voz femenina y por un segundo quedo inmóvil, pero pronto salió del trance y frunció el ceño.

-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarnos- comento uno de los guardias.

-No será necesario, puedo encargarme perfectamente.

-Por supuesto- contesto el guardia, retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

Al hacerlo el silencio volvió a hacerse presente en el pasillo, hasta que de nuevo los pasos se escucharon pero esta vez se dirigían a la celda del ojiazul, y una vez que estos se detuvieron, él pudo notar incluso sin mirar los barrotes que ella estaba justo enfrente de la celda.

-Vaya… Pero si es la dama de compañía de la princesa- hablo en forma de burla el adolescente rompiendo de esta forma el silencio- A qué se debe el honor…

-Suficiente Varian, no vine aquí para escuchar tus burlas- contesto Cassandra algo molesta.

-¿Entonces a qué?- pregunto irritado mientras se levantaba dejando al mapache en la cama.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Ha, ahora si quieren hablar…

-Sobre tu juicio- termino esperando que la mirara, lo cual no hizo- Sera en un par de días.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- pregunto con desinterés, con ese comentario un golpe de parte de la dama de compañía resonó en la pared.

-"¿Qué hay con eso?" Ese juicio te dará menos tiempo aquí. El rey quiere ayudarte, pero…- pensaba continuar pero fue interrumpida por una ligera risa de parte del alquimista.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿En verdad esperas que me crea eso?- reclamo mientras se acercaba a los barrotes con una expresión de enojo- Es muy tarde para eso ¿sabes? Si el en verdad hubiera querido ayudar no hubiera mandado a otros guardias y a tu padre tras de mi para conseguir el pergamino.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que el hizo, pero él sólo seguía ordenes, las cosas son diferentes ahora, ambos pueden defenderte, pero no pueden hacerlo si tu no cooperas- reclamó la chica.

-No necesito la ayuda o el testimonio de ninguno de los dos Cassandra, pude cuidarme todo este tiempo solo y aun puedo hacerlo- comento con un tono frio, retrocediendo y dándole la espalda.

Cassandra permaneció por unos segundos atónita ante sus palabras, pero inmediatamente reacciono y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?...- no recibió respuesta ante esto- ¿Qué paso con el chico simpático y compasivo que conocí en la Vieja Corona?- una parte de ella sabía la respuesta, sólo que creía que recibiría una respuesta diferente, pero se equivocó.

-Ya no existe- contesto, aun con la mirada en la pared, hasta que por fin decidió mirarla- comenzó a desaparecer el día de la tormenta, el día en el que me echaron del castillo y me dejaron a mi suerte!- grito restándole importancia en ese momento la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Rapunzel no estaba en una situación la cual pudiera ayudarte, Corona estaba en peligro, ¿Crees que en ese momento ella podía darle más prioridad a la promesa que te hizo? Tenía que reemplazar al rey y a la reina, tenía que ayudar a su gente.

-¿Crees que no lo entendí? Lo hice… ¿Sabes? Intente volver, pero lo único que recibí de parte de Corona fue desprecio, me trataron como un criminal por intentar pedir ayuda e incluso los espere a ustedes en la Vieja Corona después de la tormenta pero me dieron la espalda, me abandonaron- hizo una pausa- todos ustedes, Rapunzel, Eugene e incluso tu Cassandra!- ahora estaba más cerca de los barrotes a unos centímetros de la pelinegra.

-Intento enmendarlo Varian! Todos lo intentamos!

-Muy tarde- respondió cortante – Aceptare mis crímenes, porque a diferencia del rey yo puedo hacerlo.

-Varian

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas… Cassandra, te deje todo en claro, sólo vete, después de todo no sería la primera vez- comento regresando a su asiento junto con Rudiger.

Ella sólo lo miro por un rato esperando a que algo en su expresión cambiara, esperando a que el desprecio y odio desaparecieran en sus ojos, lo cual no sucedió, cansada de ello suspiro.

-Bien, si cambias de opinión habla con mi padre… me iré antes de tu juicio- dijo frustrada mientras cerraba la puerta con algo de fuerza, dejando así un silencio que sólo duro un par de segundos.

-Pero que intensas discusiones tienen tu antigua amiga y tú- se burló la ladrona.

-Ya tienes el día- habló ignorando su comentario- mañana en la noche.

-Muy bien, es bueno que sepas sacarle la información a Corona- sonrió aun sentada en su cama.

El ojiazul por otro lado ignoro su comentario, miro el suelo cansado, intentando olvidar la discusión, su pequeño amigo se acercó más a él hasta colocarse en sus piernas. Le dedico una mirada de confusión la cual el alquimista no pudo entender del todo, así que sólo subió al mamífero a sus hombros; este toco con una de sus patas el rostro de Varian.

-Le prometí a papá que arreglaría esto y que ellos pagarían- susurro- eso no cambiara Rudiger- toco su cabeza con su mano enguantada.

… … … … … … …

-Vaya te tomaste tu tiempo…- comentó la ojicafe mientras el castaño abría la puerta.

-Costo un poco, pero tu plan chico funciono- habló Hubert (Andrew) mientras abría la celda del ojiazul.

-Aun no, debemos abrir las demás celdas- contestó mientras salía con el mamífero sobre sus hombros.

Ninguno dijo nada y sólo corrieron en direcciones opuestas que los llevarían a diferentes secciones de la prisión, los tres empezaron a abrir cada una de las celdas, liberando a cada prisionero, la mayoría de los más peligrosos del reino.

El alquimista lo reconocía su plan era un poco ortodoxo pero era lo único que él habían podido idear desde ahí, era lo único que podía darle una distracción asegurada, sólo así podría mantener suficientemente ocupados a los guardias; mientras corría pudo escuchar el sonido de las campanas, la alarma por fin había sonado justo como lo esperaba.

Él ya había terminado de liberar a los suficientes prisioneros, se vería con los otros tres cerca de la bodega, justo a donde él se dirigía. Sabía que ahí se confiscaban la mayoría de las pertenencias de los prisioneros, así que esperaba poder encontrar su bolso junto con su bastón y tal vez algunas cosas más que le serian útiles.

Le costó un poco más abrir la cerradura de la puerta pero al final lo logro y con la antorcha de al lado logró iluminar la habitación; pronto visualizo su bastón y lo tomó, luego comenzó a buscar su bolso, el cuál encontró su amigo.

-Bien hecho, Rudiger- felicito el pelinegro mientras le daba una caricia a su cabeza.

Comenzó a revisarlo y aparentemente tenía todo lo necesario, aún tenía suficiente polvo para dormir, bombas de humos, pero lo único que no encontró fue el pergamino de su padre, esto empezó a alterarlo un poco. Intento buscarlo pero no encontró nada, así que supuso que debía tenerlo el rey o la princesa.

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo, planeaba decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo forcejeada lo hizo sostener con firmeza su bastón preparándose para atacar a quien entrara por la puerta. Se abrió revelando al hombre castaño, con esto bajo su bastón pero igualmente se mantuvo alerta debido a que él hombre no le daba ni una pizca de confianza.

-Llegaste pronto chico- comentó el ojiverde, Varian no se molestó en contestarle y se dio la vuelta- Lady Caine me conto de tus habilidades especiales… Estoy muy seguro que esas serán de utilidad para Saporia ¿Qué dices? Puedes venir conmigo, serás muy bien tratado ahí, podrás acabar con Corona ¿Qué te parece?

-Como le dije a Lady Caine, no busco trabajo- respondió fríamente el adolescente, mirándolo.

-Qué pena- dijo mientras tomaba una espada que estaba en su estuche y la colgaba- ¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy- no le quito la mirada y se mantuvo más alerta mientras sostenía su bastón con la otra mano, por otro lado el mapache gruñía por lo bajo desde sus hombros.

-No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero voy a tener que- finalizó mientras se acercaba con velocidad hacia él para dejarlo inmóvil, el ojiazul estaba por moverse pero el mamífero en sus hombros gruño y se abalanzo sobre el rostro de Hubert para comenzar a arañarlo, lo cual apenas logro debido a que él castaño logro quitárselo de encima para lanzarlo al pasillo e inmediatamente cerrar la puerta evitando que este volviera a entrar.

Varian apretó su bastón claramente enfadado por haber lanzado a su amigo.

-Eso fue un error- habló mientras se acercaba para golpearlo con el bastón.

… … … … … … … …

La alarma claramente la había despertado de su sueño, se tallo rápidamente sus ojos, se colocó sus botas con rapidez y tomo su espada y su arco, junto con un par de flechas. Salió rápidamente de su cuarto para buscar a su padre que seguramente aún estaba en la enfermería. No tardó en encontrarse con Pete y Stan.

-Necesito que vayan con mi padre- ordeno la pelinegra

-Pero…- estaban por replicar.

-Háganlo yo me encargare de algunos prisioneros ¡Vayan!- gritó haciéndolos reaccionar.

Corrió lo más rápido hasta llegar a la parte de la prisión del castillo. Donde pronto encontró a un par de hombres que estaban saliendo del pasillo, sin previo aviso ella disparo dos flechas al primero y luego al segundo dejando a ambos atorados en la pared sin poder moverse.

Continuó así, algunos lograron esquivar sus flechas así que tuvo que pelear con su espada, los derroto con algo de facilidad y siguió adentrándose a la prisión.

Pronto en uno de los pasillos pudo ver a una pequeña figura cerca de la puerta de la bodega, se acercó con sigilo y logro distinguirla mejor.

-¿Tu?- preguntó desconcertada al pequeño mapache- Un momento… ¿Dónde está Varian?- pregunto esperando que de alguna forma reaccionara, pero este sólo siguió rasguñando la puerta esperando desgastarla, ella inmediatamente capto la idea y abrió la puerta con una de las llaves que guardaba en su bolsillo.

El mapache se subió inmediatamente a sus hombros, lo cual incomodo por un segundo a Cassandra, pero ignoro esto y abrió lentamente la puerta, sólo para encontrase con un ojiazul inconsciente mientras Hubert sostenía su espada. No lo pensó dos veces y tomo la última flecha que tenía para hacer caer la espada de su mano, lo cual logro.

-¿Pero qué?...- se quejó sosteniendo su mano hasta que logro ver a su atacante- Pero si eres tu Cassandra…- sonrió, mientras se alejaba del cuerpo inconsciente del alquimista y empezaba a acercarse - ¿Sabes? nunca pudimos vernos después de que me arrestaras- finalizó lanzando un ataque con su espada, que la pelinegra pudo desviar con su espada fácilmente.

Rudiger ante esto bajo asustado del hombro de la chica, se apresuró para llegar con su amigo que aún estaba en el suelo, lo movió con sus patas esperando a que de esta forma reaccionara.

Mientras tanto Hubert y Cassandra siguieron enfrentándose con sus espadas, ambos desviando los ataques; la chica al final logro darle un puñetazo al ojiverde que lo desoriento por un segundo, ella estaba por aprovechar la oportunidad, pero en defensa el castaño logro proporcionarle una fuerte patada en su estómago que no sólo logro sacarle el aire sino que también logro empujarla hacia unas cajas apiladas que no lograron amortiguar el golpe, lo habían empeorado, golpeándola en la cabeza.

Su vista se volvió un poco borrosa, comenzó a marearse mientras veía como Hubert se acercaba hacia ella lentamente con la espada en su mano, ella por otro lado no tenía su espada, esta había caído y estaba a unos metros de ella.

Varian aun permanecía en el suelo pero al parecer los intentos del mamífero por despertarlo habían servido, comenzó a moverse y Rudiger froto su cabeza en el rostro de él esperando a que con esto reaccionara más rápido; pareció funcionar porque unos segundos después los ojos del adolescente se abrieron con dificultad.

-Arg…- se quejó mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca sólo para ver que estaba un poco húmeda, al revisar su mano enguantada lo comprobó visualizando un par de gotas de sangre, anteriormente él se hubiera desmayado por esto, pero al haber pasado varios meses desde la última vez que sucedió algo como eso, simplemente intento restarle importancia.

Pronto su mirada se posó en la escena que tenía enfrente, Cassandra se encontraba en el suelo desarmada y enfrente estaba su atacante con una espada en mano; el alquimista frunció el ceño y tomo su bastón con sigilo.

-He esperado todo este tiempo para este momento, no te preocupes, por los días pasados será rápido…- comento sonriente mientras la pelinegra sólo lo miraba furiosa, vio como la espada se dirigía hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que la espada llegara a ella; pero esto nunca paso. Hubert comenzó a caer inconsciente, para evitar que este cayera sobre ella, lo pateo hacia al lado.

Pronto miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Varian sosteniendo su bastón con firmeza, mientras mantenía su mirada fría; ella capto claramente lo que él había hecho ante esto quedo incrédula.

-¿Por qué?...- preguntó con dificultad mientras aun lo miraba desconcertada.

Él chico sólo se dio la vuelta no sólo para tomar su bolso sino también para evitar responderle a su pregunta; no porque él no quisiera decirle sino porque ni él mismo sabía la razón.

Se colocó su bolso y se puso su máscara, preparó el polvo y se volteo de nuevo hacia ella, sólo para encontrarse con ella apuntándole con su espada.

-Detente- ordenó.

Con velocidad, sin siquiera dejarla decir otra palabra le lanzó el polvo, que empezó a dejarla dormida, antes de que cayera la sostuvo y la dejo en el suelo con cuidado. Se quitó su máscara y encontró una cuerda con la ayuda del mapache y atoó con varios nudos las manos y tobillos del castaño.

-Si tan mal te caía pudiste haberlo dicho antes- comentó la pelirroja desde el marco de la puerta.

-Nos estaba vendiendo a la Corona- mintió

-Vaya un soplón, que cobarde- insulto mientras miraba a Hubert con desprecio- Hora de irnos- comentó viendo a la hija del capitan en el suelo- Y parece que te encargaste de tu amiguita- se burló.

Ignoro de nuevo su comentario y ambos se mantuvieron alerta cuando escucharon pasos, que seguramente eran de los guardias.

Salieron de la habitación, se encontraron al salir con guardias que empezaban a acercarse.

-Lo siento chicos, pero esta vez no…- dijó Lady Caine con una sonrisa.

Con ello el alquimista lanzo sus pequeñas bombas de humo magenta, dejándoles así nada de visibilidad a los guardias. Y para cuando el humo se había desvanecido, Varian y Lady Caine habían escapado…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Realmente iba a subir este fic antes de que la segunda temporada iniciara pero no había tenido el suficiente tiempo hasta ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


End file.
